Much Ado about Nothing
by Wobsie
Summary: Haru has overheard a rumor. His boyfriend, Kyo Sohma, has a tall, blonde, beautiful girlfriend. That is not okay. Haru will make Kyo realize that his love-and his body-belong to Haru and no one else. One way, or another. *wink, wink* Contains Yaoi Lemon/Hotness/WTFness
1. Chapter 1

HOT DIGGITY DOG! A NEW KYO X HARU STORY! HIZZAH!

This chapter is rated M for cussing.

The sexy sex comes later on in the story. ;9

Now… here it is!

'Much Ado about Nothing'

* * *

"After all this time! And I thought maybe it wasn't that he didn't like me, but he just didn't want a girlfriend!"  
Hatsuharu Sohma, a junior in high school, overheard one of his stupider female classmates wail in the back of the room. Normally the impassive quiet guy, Haru found it strange that he was so interested in hearing what this sobbing hormonal wreck had to say. Eventually giving into his curiosity with reluctance, Haru focused in on the conversation the girl and her consultant were having.  
"I know, I know." The girl's friend was saying, trying to comfort her. "You were just too amazing for him. He felt inferior to you. You know how guys are."  
Haru choked back a snort. What kind of idiot would think something like that could possibly be true? Guys were more like to have an impressive girlfriend and be proud of it than a plain one. Or, in Haru's case, and impressive secret male lover.  
"I get that! But it still hurts!" The mourning classmate said. So gullible. No wonder she was rejected, Haru thought stiffly. His interest had died. He'd wanted to hear a name, but didn't want to bother with listening to that girl blubber another second. He returned to his doodle, a nude drawing of his boyfriend, that he was carving into his desk.  
"I just can't believe KYO SOHMA actually got a girlfriend!"  
Wait, back up. Haru whipped his head around to look at the girls. The comforting friend gave him a glare, and it was all Haru could do stay seated. The weeping girl took no notice of his actions, however, and continued to blather.  
"I heard she was gorgeous! A drop dead tall, light blonde girl. TALL AND BLONDE! I can't compete with that!"  
Haru was splintering off pieces of wood from his desk into his fists. He left huge dents from his fingers over his etch when he stood, no longer able to contain himself.  
The ox strolled, almost casually, over to the girls. The second with the glare glared harder, but Haru didn't give a rat's ass how hard she stared.  
"You. Crying girl." Haru said. He didn't say it loudly, but the whole room went quiet when he spoke. The girl looked up at him, and instantly the huge fat tears in her eyes stopped, to be replaced with fear.  
"Me?" She squeaked. Suddenly her evil eyed friend wasn't staring so strongly. Her face had paled and her lower lip trembled.  
"I don't see another tear drenched bitch, do you?" Haru snarled. His aura, thick and black, rolled off of him in waves that were almost visible. He had a vengeful look in his eyes, which had darkened considerably. As was the nature of Hatsuharu Sohma, whenever angered to the point of snapping.  
"N-no." The girl managed very quietly.  
Haru's pre-existing frown deepened. "Speak up." he growled.  
"N-no!" She said, slightly louder.  
"Now answer me this, you pathetic whore, where did you hear that Kyo had a GIRLFRIEND from?" He spoke slowly and evenly, with malice dripping from each word, until he spoke 'girlfriend.' Venom leaked from his mouth and eyes and the black fire glaring out from him darkened hue.  
"Fffrom Sohma-kun..." The girl barely managed to get out, her mouth unable to move.  
"GODDAMMIT IT WOMAN, I SAID SPEAK UP!" Haru yelled knocking the desk next to her over with a shove. It skidded across the room and hit the wall with a splintering crash.  
"FROM SOHMA-KUN!" She yelled in fear, then clapping her hand over her mouth once she realized what she'd done.  
Silence ticked by. Nobody spoke. Haru had not moved a muscle. Yet the tension did not let up. In fact, it got worse. Dark venom had spread slowly from Hatsuharu's body, slowly enveloping the room.  
"You want some_ real_ advice, girly?" Hatsuharu finally spoke, his voice strangely calm, considering the black he emitted, "GET. THE. FUCK. OVER. YOURSELF."  
Haru stalked over to his desk, grabbed it, and crushed it before slinging it against the class' window.  
It shattered, and the entire class' mouths feel open. Haru walked briskly over to the door, grabbed the handle, and tore it from its hinges. Flinging it aside Haru slowly made his way towards the senior hallway, his black aura following in a dark cloud around him.  
Unacceptable.

* * *

Chapter one! Finitooo. A new Kyo X Haru story for the sake of world peace. (Not really.)

Sorry for not updating my Lost Hope story! */* I just don't know where to start… well, more like where to finish. XD

This story will contain smut in future chapters. (I know ffn is cracking down on the new smut-related rules, but I just can't contain the pure lemony pus that oozes from my mind.

You're welcome. (/^-^)/ \(^.^\)

See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to grab all the lovely reviewers, and squeeze them until they pop.

When I get reviews like "The best Haru X Kyo story I've ever read" and "I went to Narnia" I get the warm fuzzies and then melt into a pile of homosexual goo.

Here's chapter two of 'Much Ado about Nothing.'

I'm working on a Kyo x Kakeru fanfic for ben4kevin right now, and really need to finish it, but all the reviews got to me so I'm updating.

* * *

Kyo was sitting at his desk, a blasé expression on his face. Today had been boring, with Tohru off with her friends, and the stupid rat being busy with student council, Kyo had no entertainment. Momiji had stopped by earlier raving about Haru tearing up a classroom again, and Kyo had snuffed him away.

Ever since Kyo had started dating Haru, it seemed as if without the younger boy around, Kyo was always bored. It was starting to piss him off, so the orange haired teen had started to avoid Haru. He was only doing it to wane himself of his strange reliance on his boyfriend, but so far the week had been miserable.

Haru had tried to approach Kyo yesterday, asking why he was being avoided, but that only ended in an angry blowjob (done by Kyo), and then more avoidance. Honestly, Kyo was getting tired of the new routine of being caught by Haru, confronted by Haru, and then angrily fucked by Haru. He missed the tender moments where Haru treated Kyo with love. But he would never admit to that.

Suddenly a very tense aura filled the room. All of the talking and laughing classmates fell quiet. Kyo sat up, confused by the sudden intensity. He recognized the atmosphere; it belonged to an undeniably black Haru.

As soon as the name crossed Kyo's thoughts, Haru stepped into the older teen's classroom. Turning to the teacher, Haru curtly said. "The principal wants to see Sohma-kun in the office. NOW."

Kyo's teacher met Haru's eyes steely. "Do you have a note?" She asked abrasive.

"No." Haru said, pissed.

"Then he's staying here, Sohma-san. Now if you would please go back to class."

Haru stared at sensei for a moment, and then went over to where Kyo sat, yanked him up, and dragged him out of the room.

"Haru! Haru!* Stop!" Kyo cried as his arm almost got wrenched from its socket. Hatsuharu ignored his boyfriend's pleas and pulled him down the hallway into an open closet, shutting and locking the door angrily behind them.

"I know why you've been avoiding me, bitch." Haru snarled. Kyo's eyes widened.

"What the fuck did you just call me?!" Kyo snapped. "What the fuck do you know? Let me out of here, you damn ox!" Kyo tried to shove his way past Haru, getting angry. Haru'd never dared cuss at him before.

"No." Haru shoved Kyo backwards, knocking the orange haired boy against a cabinet, hitting his head. "When you date me, you only date me. No one else. I don't allow cheating. Or are we even a couple anymore?" The white haired boy spoke clearly, staring at Kyo with cold eyes.

"Shit." Kyo mumbled sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, which pounded with pain. "What are you talking about…?" He managed out, still dazed from the impact.

"Your beautiful girlfriend," Haru grabbed the front of Kyo's shirt, and pulled him upwards so that their noses were almost touching, "the tall, blonde one that you told my ditsy-ass classmate about." Without waiting for a response from Kyo, Haru clashed their lips together.

Kyo batted his fists feebly against his boyfriend's chest, trying to push him off and explain the situation. Hatsuharu ignored the ministrations and shoved his tongue into Kyo's mouth, clashing their teeth together. The injury on the back of Kyo's head was making his eyes swim, and the expert way he was being kissed made his body go limp. He tried to stress out the other male's name past their lips, but had no energy to do so.

Haru shoved Kyo back against the shelves, getting into the kiss despite himself. It was rare to have Kyo so submissive. Yet he could still not forget that Kyo had someone else, a woman no less, that he preferred over him. "Kyo," He moaned, unable to control himself.

When he got no response Haru stopped kissing his lover and looked at Kyo's face. Kyo's eyes were distant and his expression was blank. "Kyo?!" Haru said, surprised. He moved his hands away from the positions on Kyo's shoulder and on the back of his head, to find blood on his fingers. "SHIT! KYO! KYO!" Haru began to shake Kyo's shoulders, trying to snap him out of it. "Are you alright?"

"Get off!" Kyo said, shoving Haru backwards suddenly. Haru landed on his ass and looked up, shocked as Kyo stood up. Kyo ran his hand over the back of his head, and found some traces of blood. "You fucking idiot!" He snarled, glaring down at the speechless Haru, now apparently gone white.

"You need to ask questions before you just jump to conclusions like that!" Kyo scolded, eyes bright with anger and smugness for scaring the shit out of his boyfriend. "I'm not dating anyone else, asshole."

"B-but, the girl, she said—" Haru started, becoming confused.

"Yea, yea. I bragged to some second year that I had a tall, hot, light haired lover. It's not my fault she thought I was talking about a girl. She was so annoying, always bugging me about dating. So I set her straight." Haru's mouth opened slightly, understanding showing on his face. "Shit. That really hurt, dumbass." Kyo said, wincing as he wiped the back of his head.

Haru wrapped his arms around Kyo suddenly, now standing up. "I'm so sorry, Kyo." He said, nuzzling the back of his lover's head.

"Hey, cut it out." Kyo said, struggling half-heartedly.

"Will you forgive me?" Haru asked, biting gently onto Kyo's neck.

"I'll think about it." Kyo said, eyes rolling back slightly as Haru began to suck on the nips.

"Mmm." Haru hummed, as in agreement onto the top of Kyo's shoulder. His hands began to lightly trace Kyo's shirt, until they slipped inside and trickled over his stomach.

"I didn't say that we could do it." Kyo moaned, leaning back into Haru's chest. Haru hummed again, and then set to work on Kyo's nipples, twisting and pinching them to his heart's content. "Ohh~" Kyo moaned. "I missed this…"

"Kyo," Haru said, not letting up on the torment of his boyfriend's nipples, "If you weren't avoiding me because you were dating someone else, why were you?"

Kyo stiffened, his checks going red just at the thought of telling Haru the truth. "No reason." He muttered out, trying and failing to keep a poker face. Haru spun Kyo around, took one look at how red the older's face was, and smiled. He dove in for another kiss, and soon Kyo forgot what they were even talking about, and began blushing for an entirely different reason.

***Here's where I wanted to end the story, with a little piece of comedy afterwards. But just for the people that love reading some smut (I can relate:) I'm going to write some. You're welcome!***

Haru swirled his tongue over Kyo's navel, traveling downwards to where the other's pants were still on. He unbuttoned them with his teeth, while bringing a hand up to the bulge inside. He kneaded it, making Kyo arch his back and gasp.

Slowly unzipping his boyfriend's pants, Haru pulled Kyo's dick from its confines and lightly blew on it. "Haru!" Kyo cried out in excitement.

"I love hearing you say my name." Haru growled, and took the entirety of Kyo into his mouth. He moved his head up and down, taking it to the hilt. He licked the underside, along the prominent vein, just the way Kyo liked it. After a few minutes of continuous ministration, Kyo moaned deeply the way he did when he was about to cum. With one last suck, Haru released the dick and made eye contact with his lover.

Kyo stared almost languish at Haru, the euphoria from pleasure still running through his straining erection. "Haru…" Haru gulped, and lifted Kyo's legs suddenly up. "Ah!" Kyo cried out, excitement building for what was to come.

Haru pulled his always present bottle of lube from his pocket, and deposited a substantial amount onto his fingers. Not giving him any warning, Haru pushed two fingers into Kyo. He began to scissor them immediately, impatient to be inside his lover. His cock pressed against the inside of his dress-pants.

He pushed in another finger, and Kyo began to push back against them. Haru took that as an okay, and was finally able to pull out his cock. He lined it up to Kyo's entrance, and pushed in.

Kyo let out a small scream, of either pain or pleasure, Haru wasn't sure. At that moment, all he could think about was the tight heat that surrounded him. He hadn't had real, actual sex, with Kyo since the week before, and had almost forgotten exactly how amazing it felt.

Almost without thinking Haru hoisted up Kyo onto his lap. Kyo moaned as Haru began to thrust, creating rhythm. It wasn't long before Kyo was coming down to meet Haru. They were both going crazy with lust and desire.

Kyo reached his peak first, crying out and shooting his seed all over both of their chests. The feeling of cumming made Kyo tighten on the inside, putting more strain on Haru, who began to thrust in a frenzy. Kyo began to kiss his boyfriend and lover until Hatusharu came with a guttural groan.

Gently laying Kyo onto the floor, Haru collapsed on top of him, breathing in and out steadily as his sweat mixed with Kyo's. "I love you." He said, making eye contact with his boyfriend's brilliant orange orbs.

"I love you too, you stupid ox." Kyo snarled half-heartedly, exhausted. Haru laughed and pulled out gently, before laying down beside the love of his life.

* * *

Cha cha cha cha~~! Finito! Thank you, thank you!  
Gahh my fingers hurt so much! This took forever! You better review after all the trouble I went to.

*Haru Haru is the name of one of my favorite Big Bang songs. ^_^

A quick note to the people who pointed out that Haru would be reprimanded severely for his actions (AKA destroying a window, desk, and door) He did the same thing in one of the early Fruits Basket volumes after being dumped by Ren. Remember?

Thank you again for the support! If you have the time, go visit my youtube channel! **ajCherryBlossoms.**

I post reaction videos and gaming videos. I hope you'll check it out!

Love always,

Da author,

~Wobsie. xp


End file.
